


Three Years From Now

by LibidineTertius



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gangbang, Jack/Ianto kind of, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: If Jack keeps his eyes shut (then he doesn't see).Also, sex. Lots of sex.





	Three Years From Now

Jack knelt naked on the mat in the tent and added a little more of the thick, local lubricant, just in case, working it into his body with two fingers, knees spread for balance. This was excellent lube, the kind that wouldn't dry up for hours, which was a damn good thing; the Alphisian festivals could last a _week_. They prominently featured communal food, song, and sex: a good time for all. A true Bacchanalia in the old sense. More, even, than Jack could handle. Still, the Alphisians were the kind of people who were perfectly happy for people to drop by and join in their festivities for an hour or a day. 

“Keep your eyes closed, Jack,” Ianto whispered in his ear, breath just barely tickling the skin, making him shiver with gooseflesh. “This is for me, is it?" Ianto breathed. "I get to watch them fuck you and you get the kind of sex that even _your_ libido can’t keep up with.”

Jack nodded. He wouldn’t open his eyes. Not for anything. He’d already taken the pheromones, the ones that told the Alphisians that he was partaking in the festival and in the part of the goddess. He should feel guilty that he was taking part in a fertility festival after taking measures to make sure he wasn’t going to bear fruit, but Ianto said to lie down and think of Wales, and Jack did. “And where will you be?”

“Close.” Jack still thought he could feel Ianto’s breath on the back of his neck, maybe even his lover's fingers hovering centimeters above his skin, radiating faint heat. “Maybe I’ll even join in. Of course, you won’t know it’s me-“

“I’ll know,” Jack insisted. His ass was slick and his balls were already filling with anticipation as his cock swelled. 

“-because your eyes will be closed.” Ianto’s voice was calm, the one he used to use when he _told_ Jack how he liked his coffee. “Now, make sure you pace yourself, because you’re not stopping until I tell you you’re done.”

Jack felt his body shiver a little in both anticipation and anxiety. “Ianto…”

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you, Jack?” Ianto demanded and Jack couldn’t do anything but nod. 

If Ianto said anything after that, though, Jack didn’t hear it, because the tent was suddenly _filling_ with Alphisians, boisterous and hopped up on the local aphrodisiac. Jack could _smell_ their excitement, the sex clinging to their skin. He startled slightly as a hand was rested on Jack’s face and someone said, “Kiss me, Goddess.” Jack lifted his face and let himself be kissed, let himself be drawn up to his feet and pressed between two short, solid bodies. Their eager fingers were already skimming impatiently across his naked body, tracing his contours with interest. Quite a bit of attention was being paid to his nipples. They were pinched and held and pulled and rubbed, but the Alphisians weren’t all that concerned with foreplay considering that Jack had taken enough pheromones to bring a small army to his tent. Without even a finger to determine Jack’s preparedness, an erection began nudging at his slicked hole. "Let us give you our offerings, Goddess," the Alphisian behind him asked. 

Jack twisted his head back a little, wanting to see what Ianto thought of this, but he kept his eyes closed, just imagining. But, yes, he wanted to be fucked. He wanted them to take all of them. He wanted to be stretched and ridden hard enough that he forgot where he was. "May your offerings be blessed," he returned. The pressure at his hole increased as the Alphisian adjusted himself and then Jack gasped as the man's cock popped inside, filling him first slowly and then, seemingly, all at once. The Alphisians were growers-not-showers, and once that cock was inside his body, it felt like it just kept getting bigger, filling and stretching him even as the man behind him began to fuck him in earnest. 

The other Alphisian, the one who had been so insistent on kissing him, was petting his hair and face and mouthing his collar bone. “Let us give you our offerings,” he murmured to Jack who, politely, returned, “May your offerings be blessed,” even as he wrapped a hand around the guy’s thickening erection. Not like there was anyone here he wasn’t going to show a good time. 

There were other hands touching him now. It was hard to judge how many people were in the tent. Without even the sound of doors to click open and close or the tapping of shoes on floors, there could be five people in here or fifty and he couldn’t know. Could Ianto still see him amid all the people? Ianto was still _there_ , wasn’t he? Jack reached out a hand, but the person who took it and pulled it to their erection was definitely not Ianto. Still, Jack stroked the erection in his hand, managing to keep his rhythm even as he was fucked from behind. 

It was warm between the bodies, and someone with dry lips was kissing his hip, mouthing it slowly. A callused hand wrapped around his cock. The same person? The Alphisian behind him must have finished, because the cock pulled out and hands started to rearrange Jack, moving him carefully onto all fours. Bodies shifted around him, hands and erections rubbing against his face, lustful and almost loving. He swallowed hard, a little overwhelmed, but not about to stop. As they shifted him down, he found there were someone beneath him, and Jack’s gasp of surprise turned into a groan as he was seated on another cock, this one _already_ grown quite thick. Maybe one of the men he’d been stroking. It hurt just a little until his body relaxed and began to accommodate the new girth. So thick. 

A hand touched his eye and a kind voice above him asked, “Won’t you look at us, Goddess?”

Drawing back, even while he began to work hard raising and lowering himself with his thighs, fucking himself on the sizeable erection, Jack shook his head. “I can’t,” he said, then smiled. “But I’ll suck your cock, lick your balls, and drink your seed.” Apparently, that was acceptable, because an erection was immediately bumping against his lips, eager for attention. Jack was happy to provide, to lap his tongue over the head and down the shaft, and then to take it in his hands so- with a little contortion- he could get his face in under there, to lick and suck at the smooth, heavy sac beneath.

Maybe feeling ignored, the Alphisian beneath him began to drive his hips up with more force, fucking into Jack with an almost rough excitement. Jack let his face fall forward against the other man’s belly, cock bumping his chin repeatedly as his body bounced. And then there was _more_ pressure against his ass and Jack groaned in pleasure. _More_. Yes, please. “May your offerings be blessed,” he said again, welcoming the attention moments before the second cock began to sink into his ass alongside the first, stretching him wide and wider still. 

As the day went on, he lost track of how many people had fucked him. Jack’s mouth tasted of come and he was sore all over, from his jaw to his cock. He’d accepted their ‘offerings’ in his mouth and his ass one after another. And still there was another cock in his mouth, a hand in his hair pulling Jack so far down the Alphisian’s cock that he could only breathe in small gasps of air as his face was thoroughly fucked, his nose bumping the Alphisian's belly each time the man drove deep. They called him _Beautiful_ and _Goddess_ and _Beloved_. Jack kept his eyes squeezed shut even as someone began to blow him again, working Jack’s cock with slow, leisurely sucks: wet, filthy, and unhurried. It felt almost painfully good considering that Jack had already come… three times? Four? He’d been in this tent a long time. Ianto did like his long games, but this was long even for him. _Until I say you're done..._

He came into the friendly mouth, and possibly he was coming dry now, but he wasn't done. Jack whimpered around the cock down his throat, clinging to the Alphisian’s hips and shaking a little. His eyes felt glued shut, face sticky with 'offerings.' Had Ianto come forward and touched him at all? He didn’t recognize his lover’s touch, not even once, but maybe he’d missed it among the fucking and sucking and stroking. Maybe that had been Ianto rubbing his cock across Jack’s chest or riding his cock or rubbing his balls while fucking Jack open. It was a bit blurry.

The pheromones must have finally been wearing off. The Alphisian lodged deep in his throat came, petting at Jack's shoulders as Jack swallowed. Then other Alphisian he took came of with his hands, Jack's clever and experienced hands knowing just how to draw pleasure from sac and shaft. And then they were both wandered off and Jack was alone. 

There were noises, distantly, of festivities continuing in other tents: singing, fucking, the shouts of toasts. But Jack couldn’t hear anyone else _here_. He kept his eyes closed. 

He kept them closed.

He kept them closed and waited. If he was just patient enough, good enough...

There was come drying on his skin and Jack sighed, opening his eyes. He could almost fool himself for a little while, but he was a long, long way from Earth and if Ianto _was_ still alive, he wouldn’t have wanted to come _here_. This was Jack’s idea of a good time, not Ianto Jones’. 

Not looking around the tent, knowing what he wouldn’t see, Jack picked up his clothes and went for a bath. He should go join the festivities. Eternity was a long time to get over losing someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pink's "Who Knew?"
> 
> Sorry about this one, folks. Jack had a story he wanted me to tell.


End file.
